


Baby I'm a matchmaker

by lovingchoco



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Swearing, idk zayn and liam are in it for like 2 second or something, louis with red hair woohoo, matchmaker!niall, school!au, so yeah sorry zayn and liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 10:18:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingchoco/pseuds/lovingchoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's afraid to go up to Louis and actually talk to him. So, ofcourse, Niall becomes a matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I'm a matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> tbh idek why i wrote this but yeah enjoy
> 
> ~follow me on tumblr; babycakeslarry.tumblr.com

“Niall, I am _so_ done,” Harry moans as he throws his schoolbag onto the table next to Niall's and sits down.

 

“What's happened _now_? Did Louis save a kitten, or give food to a homeless guy, or save a baby from a burning building?” Niall says. He doesn't even look up when he says it, just continues to draw some stupid little doodles into his notebook. Harry groans.

 

“His _hair_. His hair is fucking _red_ and he looks so damn good, I just. And, like, he did it for charity. For kids in Africa. He's so. Bloody. Perfect. Ugh.”  
  
  
  
“So now you're in love with a ginger?”

 

“I'm not- oh, screw you, Horan. You're no help at all,” Harry grumbles as he opens his textbook. Niall sighs and turns in his seat to face Harry.

 

“Listen. Louis is just a regular boy. He's not some famous celebrity, or a Kardashian or Obama or something. You _can_ walk up to him and start a conversation, you know.”  
  
  


“But have you _seen_ his hair? He just pulls it off so well, and, like-”

 

“Christ sake Harry, did you even listen to- ugh. Will you just ask him out already?”

 

“Oh shut up Niall, you know I can't do that.”

 

Niall rolls his eyes and looks over at Louis Tomlinson – otherwise known as Harry’s 'secret' crush and the boy with red hair and a gigantic ass.

 

“You know, I've seen him look at you a few times as well. Why don't you just walk up and go, “Hey sexy, I'm Harry Styles, but the boys call me 'ten inch',” Niall whispers seductively, and Harry starts giggling with that innocent face of his and clamps a hand over Niall's mouth.

 

“You can't just walk up to Louis Tomlinson, Niall, he's _Louis_ for God's sake. I'd just embarrass myself,” Harry tells him, and Niall rolls his eyes again. The bell rings and Niall and Harry both shove their books into their bags.

 

“You coming?” Harry asks as Niall lingers at his table.

 

“Um, nah, gotta ask the teacher something about that test we got back,” Niall lies easily.

 

“Oh, yeah, okay. I'll see you later then, alright?” Harry says. Niall nods and gives him a small wave before walking to the front of the class slowly.

 

“Hey, Louis!” he says as Louis starts walking towards the door. Louis turns around and gives him a smile.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Niall asks, walking closer to him. “My name's Niall, by the way.”

 

“Yeah, 'fcourse, let's go sit outside or something,” Louis says. Niall nods and they both walk outside and sit somewhere on the grass.

 

“So. Niall. What do you want to talk about? People? Girls? Cause I'm afraid that's not my _strongest_ point,” Louis jokes, a small smirk on his lips, and Niall laughs.

 

“No, no, I just. Do you know my friend Harry?” Niall says slowly, crossing his fingers and praying Harry doesn't kill him for doing this.

 

“Who, the one with the curly hair and adorable dimples?” Louis asks. Niall's face lights up and he nods enthusiastically.

 

“Yeah, him! He also talks really slow and likes singing and stuff,” Niall tells the boy with red hair.

 

“Oh, yeah, he's in a band, right? White eskimo? I saw one of his video's on youtube and he's really good. Quite fit as well,” Louis says, smiling and running a hand through his dyed hair.

 

“Well he likes you, but he's really afraid he'll embarrass himself if he starts talking to you,” Niall says seriously, and Louis' eyes widen.

 

“What a stupid twat,” Louis murmurs, standing up and grabbing his bag.

 

 _Shitshitshitshit this is not good, abort mission, abort the fucking mission_ , Niall thinks, and stands up quickly. “Hey, Louis! What's wrong? Where are you going?” He yells as Louis walks away quickly. “Little red-haired fucker,” Niall breathes as he picks up his bag and starts running after him.”Bloody quick as well, Jesus Christ,” he pants after having sprinted for a minute or two. Then he finally sees Louis again – walking over to Harry and pushing him against a wall roughly. Liam and Zayn look at each other before backing away slowly, not wanting to be involved in whatever is going to happen in the next minute.

 

Niall runs closer and stops at a few metres distance, behind Louis. Harry raises his eyebrows at him and Niall shrugs, mouthing a 'sorry'.

 

“So,” Louis starts, “A little Irish bird just told me that you like my hair.” Harry’s eyes widen even more as he stares down at his shoes. “He also told me that you're afraid you'd embarrass yourself if you started talking to me. Is this correct?” Louis says. Harry nods, a bit unsure, and Louis tips his chin up with his finger.

 

“You're so silly, d'you know that?” Louis whispers, inching closer to Harry’s face. Harry just swallows hard and Niall can nearly hear Harry’s heart beating from a few metres away.

 

“I, uh-” Harry stutters, before Louis closes the gap between their lips and wraps his arms around Harry’s neck.

 

 _Hell yeah_ , Niall thinks, _I'm amazing. I should treat myself to some McDonalds_.

 

Louis pulls back and swipes his thumb across Harry’s lips. Harry looks at Niall in total shock as the Irish boy gives him a thumbs up and turns around, faintly hearing Louis say something along the lines of, “wanna go see a movie at 8?”

 

Niall was a brilliant matchmaker, even if he did say so himself. He started making a list of people he was going to play matchmaker with next – Liam and Zayn, for starters – when his phone buzzed.

  
 _From: Hazzzz , sent 13.25_

_  
i fucking love you_


End file.
